Shower Play
by soldierundersee
Summary: How they've ended up like this, Madge will never know. It had started with strawberry purchases on Sunday afternoons before morphing into private piano concerts, and now, somehow, they're all the way to shower sex.


**Disclaimer: The Hunger Games do not belong to me, I simply borrow the characters.**

_Contains: smut and use of language _

* * *

How they've ended up like this, Madge will never know.

It had started with strawberry purchases on Sunday afternoons before morphing into private piano concerts, and now, somehow, they're all the way to shower sex.

Her father isn't home and her mother is passed out due to her needle. All the workers in the Undersee home have gone to bed already.

And Gale is here.

The water's already running on high, causing the room to fill with steam. Madge slams the door shut and locks it behind her – just in case – before striding over to Gale. The moisture of the room's causing his hair to stick to his forehead and she can already feel herself longing for him.

He hitches her up to the sink swiftly, dropping his mouth down to hers and delivering her a passionate kiss. Madge lifts her legs to circle around his hips before reaching for his shirt, tugging it upwards and over his head as quickly as she can. She hasn't seen him in a week and honestly, that's much too long. Because he's so tall Gale has to help with his shirt, grinning as he tears the fabric from his chest.

Not one to be oogled at Gale reaches for Madge's shirt as well, peeling the tank top from her in seconds.

"Christ, Undersee," he groans as she tightens her hold around him, putting the best kind of pressure on his dick. "Eager tonight?"

Madge rolls her eyes, and Gale grins. He's just as impatient as she is, only he likes to make her wait. Horny Madge gets him itching in ways he can't even describe.

Gale drops his mouth down to her collarbone and sucks lightly. Her fingers fumble with the belt holding up his jeans. Once the blasted thing is unbuckled she pops his pant button out of place and lets them slide to the ground as well. Gale steps out of his pants and then kicks off his socks, leaving him in just his boxers.

He holds her up so Madge can undo her own shorts. She wiggles them down her thighs, letting the jeans join Gale's pants as soon as she can. Madge drops her hand down and tugs at Gale's cock through his boxers. He shudders before hissing through his teeth. She pumps him slowly, reveling in his growls and falling apart as he calls her name.

"_Fuck_, Madge," he moans. His voice is loud, echoing through the small bathroom. Noticing his mistake he buries his face in her neck. "Sorry."

"Just not so loud," she tells him. The mayor isn't home but that doesn't mean he won't be.

Gale nods, kissing along her neck as she continues to tug at him. Her cool hands against the warmth of his shaft have him coming undone much too soon. "Shit," he growls, "we're not even in the _shower_ yet."

His hands fumble up her back, desperate to find the clasps to her bra and peel the black lace from her chest. The fact that she dresses up for him causes Gale's mouth to water. When he gets it undone he lifts his hands, thumbing her breasts until her nipples harden. Madge lifts her hands from his cock and tightens her grip on his biceps, sighing softly when he kisses across her.

"_Shower_," she pleads.

Gale nods against her and reaches down, tearing her matching panties off and depositing them on the ground. He drops his boxers as well before she wraps herself around his stomach. Gale sways a bit when they pull away from the sink and nearly trips on his way to the shower. He steps carefully into the tub and has Madge against the wall in seconds.

It's routine, pretending as though they won't end up crying out each other's name. Gale reaches for the bar of soap and watches Madge's eyes light up in amusement. She drops her feet down to the ground and steps under the spray of the water. It runs over her face and down her body. He licks his lips, following after her.

"Turn around," he murmurs.

So she does. She faces the nozzle and shakes out her curls, letting them dampen under the water. Gale takes a step closer and rubs the soap over her back. Madge sighs softly at his touch, letting him work circles of foam across her skin. He moves closer again, wrapping his arm around her waist and bringing the soap to her stomach.

Madge can feel him behind her but she tries her hardest not to notice. He's achingly hard and she knows it. She leans forward, resting her hands on the shower wall and stepping until Gale's under the stream as well now.

She spin to face him, letting her eyes drop down for just a moment before picking back up. She doesn't miss his smirk. Madge snatches the soap from him and lathers it across his chest watching the remnants of his time in the mines dissolve down the drain. Once she gets all she can Madge reaches for the washcloth. She rubs the bar of soap over the cloth until it's bubbly, and then begins to clean herself.

Gale's eyes trail across her breasts as she scrubs. Madge tips her head backwards and lets out soft sighs as she grazes over her skin. Down her stomach. Between her legs.

He lurches forward and snatches the washcloth from her hand, flinging it against the shower floor. He loves watching her get herself off but not tonight. A week without Madge Undersee has driven him _insane_. _He_ needs to be the reason she's moaning.

Madge giggles as he lowers himself to the floor, trailing his tongue down her stomach and across her thighs as he goes. He kisses Madge's legs apart and she responds immediately, widening her stance. Gale licks along her slit and she groans, dropping her head backwards against the tiled wall. As he kisses her Gale lifts his thumb, rubbing her clit in a circle.

"_Gale_," she croaks. Madge gasps as he slides his fingers into her, shuddering despite the hot water that pounds down on them. "God, _there!_"

She rocks her hips against his face and pants as he groans below her. She tastes like heaven and Gale runs his tongue over folds, savoring every drop of her. Her body tenses as he slips another finger inside her and she gasps again, widening her legs ever so slightly.

Just the sight of her coming undone has Gale's cock throbbing. Her golden hair sticks to her face under the spray of the shower; her head is thrown back in ecstasy. His hand stretches a bit and opens up more of her, causing Madge to whine desperately. Her hips began to tremble and Madge bucks forward, allowing Gale another taste of her.

Gale spreads her clit slightly and encloses his mouth over her, sucking sharply. She whimpers again as he licks and slides his fingers in and out. First slowly, then faster. Every time his hands ease Madge nearly growls.

"Don't stop," she pleads. "I'm c-close."

Needing to get her off Gale slips his tongue into her wet folds and sucks again. It isn't long before Madge is uncontrollably shaking, moaning out his name as he fucks her with his tongue. Only once Gale nibbles on her clit do her thighs squeeze together and her knees give out. Madge slips down the shower wall unable to hold herself up anymore as her climax takes control, tingling through her entire body and making her toes curl.

He pulls his hand from her leaving Madge to float in her orgasm. Gale steps backwards and flicks his hair to the side, entirely wet from the shower. Before he can even return his gaze to Madge he feels her mouth on his cock. Surprised at how quickly she recovered from her come he nearly stumbles backwards. Gale lets out a low groan as she pulls his dick into her mouth.

Madge is small and can't take all of him at once but not once does she give up. Gale moans out her name and braces himself on the shower wall, refusing to let himself watch her bob back and forth on his cock. Madge swirls her tongue over his soft skin and kisses the head before taking it back into her mouth. Every once in a while she'll hum and send vibrations around his dick.

Knowing that he's close Gale forces her away. He needs inside. Now.

His eyes are filled with lust and desire as he stares at her, starving for Madge Undersee. Gale reaches down and pulls her to stand. The water continues to beat on them as he kisses across her neck. His dick grazes her pussy and Madge writhes, digging her nails into his shoulders impatiently. She practically crawls up his body, her legs wrapping tightly around his hips.

"Please," she whimpers. "Gale."

"Please what?" he murmurs. His thumb lifts to rub circles in her clit again, causing her to twitch underneath him. "Say it, Madge."

"_Gale_," her hands drop down to his shaft, tugging slightly, trying to guide him where he needs to go.

Madge is panting now, desperate to have him inside her. Her breath is heavy allowing her breasts to rise and fall. Gale moans out her name at the sight of it before dipping down. His teeth travel across her nipple and Madge groans, tugging him closer by his hips and pressing her stomach to his.

"Say it," he hisses, dropping his head to the tiles next to hers as she pulls on his cock. Her fingers slide carefully over his shaft, every now against she swats at his balls. "Fuck. Say you want me." Madge can't speak, too close to another peak already to say anything of substance. "_Madge_."

"I w-want you," she whimpers. "_Please_, Gale!"

That's all he needs to hear, allowing Madge to guide him into her. He groans as he enters and Madge cries out his name again, reaching her hands and digging her nails into his chest. Gale thrusts once, grunting as he goes. She writhes against the wall, rocking her hips forward to meet him each and every time.

When he pulls back he leaves it so his tip is all that's inside her, and Gale drives each and every thrust as deep as he can, filling her up completely. Every time he pulls back Madge pants out _faster_, but he slows down just to make her scream. She sucks in ragged breaths, squeezing her eyes shut to absorb every one of his drives.

Gale nips at her throat, licking behind her ear and tweaking her nipples with his free hand. Madge moans out his name, her hands falling flat against the tiles of the wall. Her grip tightens around Gale and he groans, lifting her from one wall of the shower before carrying her over to another.

Madge slams into the wall loudly and squeaks at the sensation. He's being rough and she loves it, desperately wanting more. Gale kisses her an apology quickly before thrusting again, having Madge arch into his embrace.

"Madge, honey," a voice suddenly calls out. There's a light knock on the door. Madge's eyes snap open and so do Gale's. Mayor Undersee is home. "Are you okay?"

Whether it be on purpose or loss of self-control, Gale bucks against her again. The risk is driving him insane with lust, the fact that they could be exposed at any minute is turning him on more if possible. Madge whimpers at his pressure. "I'm f-fine Daddy," she calls back. Gale teases her again, dropping down his hand and rubbing his fingers across her clit. She gasps, digging her nails into his shoulder.

"Keep talking," Gale whispers. They've never been caught before. He's not about to get caught now.

Her walls clench around him and he groans, jerking forward again.

"_God_," she pants as quietly as she can. Her body is shaking, nearly on edge from Gale's fingers. "You're h-home early!" she shouts through the wall. "Everything okay?" Gale grazes his teeth over her nipple and Madge whimpers again, goosebumps fleshing over her skin.

"It sounded like you slipped is all," the mayor responds. Gale bucks his hips again and Madge buries her face in his neck, clamping her teeth down against his collarbone. Gale growls, twitching his fingers inside her. Madge whines against him. "Madgey?"

"F-fine," she calls out again. "Dropped a shampoo bottle!"

"Alright," the mayor hums. "Well I'm going to bed. Night, honey."

"Night, Daddy," she calls. Gale bucks his hips again and Madge slams her hands backwards against the wall of the shower, muttering a curse under her breath. "Going to have me killed," she breathes.

Gale nips at her ear and chuckles, the noise sending her nearly over the edge. "Fuck, that was hot," he murmurs. He slides his hands to squeeze her ass, bouncing her up on his cock and grunting. Gale moves one of his hands to her hips and eases away from the wall.

He stops motion completely and Madge nearly screams into his neck, bouncing against him to keep the friction. She pleads his name as quietly as she can as she quivers, murmuring something about how close she is.

Gale's hand lowers to her clit and starts rubbing again. It isn't long before Madge is trembling in his grasp, thrusting her hips as she pants. He can't take the pressure anymore, leaning against the wall of the shower again and burying his cock inside her again. Madge groans his name, panting out her pleas and digging her nails into his skin. Her hands pull his hips closer and Gale drops his mouth down to her breasts. Her pussy throbs on his dick as he sucks against her and he knew he was close but dammit he wants her to come again.

With one more thrust Madge is undone, crying out his name and gripping him fiercely. She's still reeling from her orgasm when Gale is sent over the edge as well, groaning as he releases.

Gale pulls out and kisses down Madge throat, listening to her ragged breath as she comes back down. She lifts her hands and trails them up Madge's chest, the water around them making her touch slick. She nudges him upward and captures his lips again.

The two edge under the shower stream again and only break away when Gale's grin is too wide to keep their mouths together.

"You should probably introduce me to your dad sometime," he tells her. His fingers run over the marks he's left on her neck. "He'll probably start to wonder where these are coming from sooner or later."

"I hardly think tonight is the night," Madge scolds him. Her lips only turn upward when he lets out a light laugh. "We've got to stop this," she tells Gale, her voice dropping. "He'll catch us. Ground me for life."

"Good thing I come in through the window, then," Gale murmurs. "He'll never be the wiser."


End file.
